Blessed Union
by W3R-SiN
Summary: On this day. The day of Frigga, two lovers are to become as one.


Greetings all!

W3R_SiN here with a story of love and fluff.

This is based off of a prompt the my beta **Travis Church** gave me.

I suggest that you listen to the song_ This Wedding by Eric Whitacre_

* * *

Marriage, the final of the great unions that lovers can forge. And truly one of the most important. IT symbolizes the willingness and passion that each of the lovers share. In marriage they show that they will be as one for eternity. Nothing can split them, distance nor opinion, time nor prejudice. In marriage two become as one, bonded for eternity under the sacred bonds of the Divine.

It is on this Frigga's-day, that two are joined. The ceremony is smaller than most, taking place in a grove deep with in a heavy evergreen wood. It is by the choice of the groom and bride that this ceremony is of such limited size. The entire village wished to see it, but the lovers had both decided that in this case less is more.

The crowd was divided on one side stood the family and friends of the groom. Such faces as Stoic the Vast, Camicazi, Fishlegs and even Snotlout. Each a shining example of viking tradition.

Upon the opposite side stood the family of the bride. This side held many creatures that inspired awe in all that saw them. But each of the beings had a common trait. Each was a dragon. There were 2 Night Furies, their signature black scales shining like obsidian in the midday sun. behind them sat a band of massive elegant dragons their eyes shining with the wisdom of countless ages. Each from a different part of the world.

They belonged to the great Order of the Drache. They were the leaders of all dragon kind. They had come to oversee the first union of man and dragon in well over 10 generations.

At an stone alter that was built especially for this occasion stood the village priest and priestess. Their robes were reflective of the spring. An honor to the gods and goddesses that were to be evoked for the blessing of the marriage.

The groom was a face that everyone on Berk knew. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, also known as the Dragon Tamer. He wore a beautiful set of ceremonial robes. They flowed with ease, grasping at his now well built body. He stood at a soild six feet now, but still most of the others towered above him. His chin held the beginnings of a beard, the hairs trimmed and groomed perfectly. Yes Hiccup had changed much over the years.

His gaze was intently focused on the face of his bride to be; studying her intently.

She was Perfection given form.

She stood as tall as he, her body that of a warriors. Lean and strong, yet agile and graceful. Long ebony locks were brushed and clean, flowing down her back. Upon her head sat a Wedding crown, constructed out of the rarest flowers, silks, and scales known. Her clothing hugged her figure well, yet in a very subtle way. Toxic green eyes stared into Hiccups evergreens, displaying such fiery passion. She had chosen to remain in her new found human form for this day.

"Let us begin..." the priest said before the sacred ceremony was started. Freya, Frigga, Thor, the great names of the gods and goddesses of marriage and protection were evoked. And one by one the crowd felt their presence there. But still the ceremony continued. Swords changed hand, and rings were placed upon lovers fingers.

The Gods stood silent behind the crowd. Freya stood smiling, and Frigga rejoiced. Thor nodded in approval at this union, his hammer held firm. With them they brought a band of twelve Valkyries. Yet these great riders were not here to take the souls of men. Instead they came to give their blessing, in the form of a choral song. They waited with patience as the ceremony came to a close before their song began. All were stunned silent as they began their song. The notes flowing like the waters of a river into the ears of man and beast alike.

_May these vows and this marriage be blessed. _

_May it be sweet milk, like wine and halvah. _

_May this marriage offer fruit and shade like the date palm. _

_May this marriage be full of laughter, our every day a day in paradise. _

_May this marriage be a sign of compassion, a seal of happiness here and hereafter. _

_May this marriage have a fair__ face and a good name, an omen as welcomes the moon in a clear blue sky. _

_I am out of words to describe how spirit mingles in this marriage._

This day two became one. Blessed by the Gods and Goddesses forall eternity.

Across all the lands of the earth, the Great Dragons still sing and tell of the bonding of Hiccup and Toothless. Young lings would dream of the ceremony, wishing and preying that they to would be so blessed.

In fact, if one listens closely when the New Moon is high. You can still hear the laughter of the two lovers.

Echoing across the night for all time.

* * *

I beg of you please read and review. I know I am no where near the best writer on this site, but each little comment gives me some joy.

If you enjoyed this story please feel free to check out my other stories as well!

I am still accepting prompts for stories if any wish to give me one.

~/W3R_SiN\\\~


End file.
